PC Malfunctions
by Capt. Blue-Eyed Jane
Summary: Sequel to DVD Malfunctions (however you don't need to read the first) , AU. Years later our trio are pulled into another world completely, full of witches and wizards and dragons-oh my! They meet up with the Golden Trio (briefly) to stop of horrible evil from resurfacing. Focused in the 7th year in the Castle so I expect it to get Dark sometimes; DA involvement.


PC Malfunctions 1

**PC Malfunctions**

Capt. Blue-Eyed Jane

**Summary:** Sequel to DVD Malfunctions (however you don't _need_ to read the first) , AU. Years later our trio are pulled into another world completely, full of witches and wizards and dragons-oh my! They meet up with the Golden Trio to stop of horrible evil from resurfacing. Not sure about couples as of yet.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any Harry Potter Material; they all belong to J. , including Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them & Quidditch Throughout the Ages- whenever I decide to use them.

**Authors Note:** Hey Guys! So it's been years and I'm sorry, school's been pretty hectic, not just for me, but for Sam and Hayley too! (and you thought they weren't real :p) anyway I'm not going to promise anything because I feel like I won't be able to hold up to it. But this extremely long chapter is dedicated to Musical Cake who inspired me again (I know it's a douche move but can i hashtag her?!). So here I am listening to the 3rd HP soundtrack revising this first chapter I wrote in 2010.

SOMETHING WICKED THIS WAY COMES!

Chapter One: There's A Sad Sort of Clanging from the Clock in the Hall.

There was one, ash grey gnarled tree that sat by a river usually in full view of the moon and the stars. He couldn't see them tonight though, the clouds stretched over the sky like watercolour poured into a basin; thin and whispy but enough to make the water opaque. The tree rattled it's branched and it creaked too, almost as if it were giving a sigh. Whoever sat at its feet though, paid the sky no notice.

Her hair was a midnight black, it framed a lovely porcelain heart shaped face with bright amber eyes. She ran her hand over the truck of the tree stopping at the large knot slightly over her head. She was gentle and almost caressing it she breathed in deeply and a little shiver ran through her body.

"Hello my love, long time no see." She has whispered it, but the bark captured her voice and the tree moaned as it's branched reached towards the girl. She was close enough to see and smell and hear but not close enough for him to wrap the thin wines handing to the ends of the branches to strangle that pretty neck.

"Now now," she purred. "Is that the way to treat the person who gave you eternal life?"

The tree sat motionless then as if you say: _"nothing lasts forever."_

"Oh darling why must you be so gloomy? I thought you'd be happy to see me, I mean." She turned away and sat down on a rock near the streamed and let her toes dangle off the ends and dance in the water. "I put you there, but you must be happy you're still alive?"

Her Cheshire grin almost reached her ears. "Merlin."

"School. Finally. OVER!" Sam let her petite frame fall onto the couch with the tiniest _thump _before turning to Janine and smiling. Janine however was spacing out and so Sam tossed a pillow at her.

"Ow." Janine pulled her glasses off her face and cleaned them on her shirt. "you bitch," she replied, a small grin tugging at the right hand corner of her lips.

"So what are you planning on doing this summer?"

"I wish I could say go to the beach buuuuut we both know we'll be working menial jobs this summer to pay for next year's tuition."

"And just like that you ruined my summer."

Janine chuckled. "It was already ruined when we became adults."

Sam gave a small sigh. "Yeah."

There was a loud sound of bells and something that sounded like the start up of warp drive.

"Your ass is ringing." Sam smirked. Then they dug around the backside of their pants and pulled out their phones. Both androids, Janine flipped open her keypad and ferociously started _click-clacking _away while Sam silently thumbed her screen. After a moment of silence Sam gave a full blown whine.

"Nooooooooo!" she looked up at Janine. "Andrew's not coming. He got called in to work."

"Bummer." Janine replied and before she could console her lovesick friend Sam scooted over and snuggled up against her.

"This sucks."

"Hayley's five minutes away."

"This sucks slightly less."

Sam's mom's voice pierced the somewhat silent air. "Girls! Hayley's here!"

Both of them shot up from their seats with various tones of saying Hayley's name before they tackled her in the hallway. She laughed and then the trio retired downstairs where the summer air wasn't so scalding.

"Jesus Crust, have you guys been outside?" Hayley asked sitting down in front of the rotating fan. "Where's my fucking igloo? I thought this was Canada."

"Honestly, it wouldn't be so bad if it wasn't so bloody humid." Janine piped in, Hayley glared at her.

"Shuddap you whopper, you don't get a say in this!"

"You're half Italian too!"

"Semantics."

They couldn't help but spill into laughter before Hayley started digging around in her bag. "Also you guys will never guess what! I entered this contest-where the hell is the- and anyway you can take two people wait for it…wait for it…" She finally managed to pull out a previously crumpled piece of paper with coffee rings on it and held it up to them proudly.

"London?" they chimed.

Hayley nodded. "Five whole days!"

"Wait," Janine said, "What about Jeff."

Hayley's face fell. "He's got work." She pouted out her lower lip.

"That's shitty."

"Tell me about it."

"I would love to Visit London." Sam said dreamily.

"Their Theatre is amazing, did you know they have overnight carp, paint and prop shops?" Janine added.

"Well ANYWAY when I find out you guys can come!" Hayley replied. For the rest of the day the girls talked about their school (or in Hayley's case her job as a PSW) which followed by a marathon of Harry Potter Movies although they fell asleep about half way through the fifth one. About halfway to morning Janine woke up and rolled over to her side.

_I don't have to pee, I don't have to pee, I don't have to … oh god damnit._ After a few moments to gather her strength to pry herself away from the nice, warm, fluffy mattress she padded as quickly as she could towards the bathroom. A cold breeze greeted her when she opened the door (from the half open window) but she disregarded it and pulled down her panties and relieved herself.

A flash. Her blue eyes gazed out the open window through the reflection, a low rumbling sound began, she waited for what she thought was thunder to stop but it kept coming. It got louder and louder until-

Janine sat up so fast it was if she were electrocuted. She placed a hand on her heart, long wavy brown locks tumbling over her shoulder and blocking her heart shaped face. Another flash.

_One, two, three, four-_

_RRRRRRRUMMMBLLE-CRASH!_

_Four. Well good._ She smiled in the dark and then went to go to the washroom.

"Janine?" It was Hayley.

"Aye, it's me, go back to sleep."

"What're'ya doin'?" she slurred.

"Going to the bathroom." Janine whispered, even in the dark she could tell Hayley made a face. Another Flash.

"You're what?"

"I said," she whispered louder, "I'm going to the-"

"She said she's going to take a piss. God; Now will you both shut up?"

Both looked at Sam for a moment before snickering and then Hayley came to join her, but before they got anywhere Sam stopped them.

"I'm coming too; I hate thunderstorms."

"Oh good so we're all going to the pee party!" Janine said happily, almost skipping to the washroom. Hayley laughed and Sam groggily followed behind. They all gathered in Sam's washroom (two sinks, a bide, a shower tub and a shelf-so a pretty roomy place).

"I had the weirdest dream-well not weird so much as…weird" Janine started. "Basically I was going to the washroom and I swear it looked like it was going to rain, but then it didn't. And there was this loud rumbling sound like-"

"A Chevy impala?" Supplied Hayley.

Janine blinked. "More like a motorbike actually."

"So, what was so weird about that?" Sam asked.

Before Janine could reply there was a flash and the rumbling started up again, only this time it didn't let up and it got louder and louder until they were al covering their wars praying that this wasn't a repeat of five years ago.

It stopped as quickly as it had begun. They traded looked from between their finger tips before bursting out in nervous laughter.

"For a second I thought-"

"-I know, right-?"

"I doubt anything like that would happen again." Sam said as-a-matter-of-factly. "Two magical moments in our lives is impossible."

"I dunno." Janine said, "I'll say improbable because it shouldn't've even happened a first time."

"You guys suck! Big. Fat. Harry. Monkey balls." Hayley exclaimed through all the negativity. "Guys, we got to go into the single most awesome movie on the planet!"

"I'm not complaining!" Janine said quickly. A small 'neither am I' came from Sam.

"I LOVED every moment in the Captain Jack Universe."

"Especially the Lieutenant Daniels." Sam waggled her eyebrows at Janine who faltered for a moment.

"Regardless; I was just saying that stuff like that doesn't happen….twice."

"Believe in Magic you Muggle!" Hayley shouted pointing her finger at Janine who blinked in disbelief.

"Guys, let's just face it alright? We've secretly been Squibs this entire time!" Sam joined in.

"Shun the non believer!" Hayley started.

"Shhhhhhhuuuuuuuuunnnnn!" Sam finished and Janine crossed her arms and pouted.

"I never said I didn't believe!"

"Oh, I'm sorry. I thought I heard a Muggle speak, Sam?"

Sam's almond shaped, beautiful brown eyes shown with mirth as they winded in faux disbelief. "They can speak? I didn't realize…"

"Guys! Nooooooo- don't leave me out!"

-PCM-

The next morning, after the yawning, the winding, the three cups of tea; the girls migrated towards the computer room where Sam proceeded to check on her timetable for the next semester while Janie and Hayley switched between Facebook and others.

"My login's not working." Janine wined, Hayley looked over her shoulder.

"Maybe your numbers are mixed up."

"I know it's 2,0,7 and something else…"

"They could just be doing maintenance, I know UofT is using all this week to revamp their…what?"

Janine and Hayley stared at Sam, both each trying to suppress a grin.

"What are you talking about?"

"…" Sam pointed weakly to her own screen. "School Login?"

"Pottermore." They said simultaneously.

Sam gave a big cheesy grin. "Oh." And then she scooted over across the room for a better look. "I thought your name was dawn something."

"It's SnitchDawn with numbers that may include a two, zero and a seven." Hayley said.

"well that's helpful, what it if you try this-" she reached over and started typing in shortcuts that Janine hadn't seen, a black screen popped up.

"What if you try…" Then Hayley dove in and started typing while Sam swatted her away and quickly they both started arguing as to what to do and the only thing that silenced anyone was the chiming of the clock in the kitchen. But it was different from the other times.

"Guys…"Janine said meekly.

DONG! … DONG!...DO- The clanging from the clock echoed down the hall and it resonated in their chests and made their heart beat loudly in their ears. The floor beneath their feet trembled and moved as if time and space were opening the earth beneath them.

"Hold onto your butts!" Hayley yelled over the chiming.

And then …Silence. Curtains that hadn't been in front of them moments ago were wrenched open; the screech of the metal rings on their tracks woke them out of covering their ears. They sat beside each other on single beds that were raised from the ground two feet or so. Someone in lime green robes with dark circles under their eyes and a broken smile came up to each of them.

"Sit up it's time to take your potion."

FIN of Chapter One

Let me know what you guys think :) ... #MusicalCake lol


End file.
